Labyrinth
by Ichigo Kisses
Summary: Sasuke goes undercover at Konoha Academy to gain intel on murders that have occurred within the past year. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Falling in love with a loud obnoxious blonde doesn't help either. Especially not when she's caught in the middle of it all. Abuse, Drug use, Rape. AU. SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover at Konoha Academy to gain intel on murders that have occurred within the past year. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Falling in love with a loud obnoxious blonde doesn't help either. Especially not when she's caught in the middle of it all. Abuse, Drug use, Rape. AU. SasuFemNaru.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do however own this story and you may not proceed to copy any of the ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Are you happy with an average life?<em>

* * *

><p>"You're being assigned an undercover mission at Konoha Academy." Clicking her tongue in irritation, Tsunade stood; her oversized chest moving in a bouncing motion. Combing her slender fingers through her bleach blonde hair, she tucked a strand behind her ear. Looking over the paper once more, she threw it onto the desk. Reaching into her top drawer, she grabbed out a packet of cigarettes. Lighting one up in her mouth, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Continuing to drag on the cancer stick in her mouth, she picked up the file once again.<p>

Sighing in exasperation, Tsunade spoke. "Your job is to infiltrate the school; gather information on students and even teachers. There have been seven murders in the last twelve months; each victim was a female in the age gap of fifteen to seventeen years." Flipping the page she continued. "The bodies were all found thrown over the edge of the roof to the school; each victim was strangled to the point of asphyxiation."

Drawing on her cigarette, Tsunade looked up to take in the appearance of the young officer currently residing in her office.

Sasuke Uchiha; twenty one years of age, graduated Konoha Police academy with the best score they've seen. He was a renowned genius in the police force with exceptional fighting skills. He had dark raven locks that fell around his face; the back of his hair was styled up in a messy way. His eyes were a deep onyx; his face showing no emotion. His porcelain skin glowed in the light seeping through the window; well defined muscles clearly visible through the thick material of his uniform. He looked young; too young to be in the police force. He wouldn't look a day over eighteen if it weren't for his developed muscles and height. It was hard to believe he was twenty one years old. Tsunade imagined that he would be very popular at this high school; which wouldn't be great for him. But it would help this mission immensely.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade handed him the file. Swiftly opening the file, Sasuke looked over the pages; taking note of suspects already labelled. Reading the case Sasuke stilled for a moment; his vision locking with Tsunade's, a grim look on her face.

"Each of these victims was found to have been sexually assaulted." Sasuke nodded slowly, still showing no emotion to this case; his mouth simply a thin line as he listened to Tsunade's croaking voice.

"After they had died." Clenching the file in his palms Sasuke closed his eyes. He still had yet to say anything; and Tsunade still had yet to hear his voice.

Sasuke remembered Konoha Academy – all too well. He had gone there in his freshman year of high school, but left shortly after due to Itachi's new job. The school had not been terrible; it's architecture was renowned across the nation. The academics were of a very high standard, students whom had graduated generally went to elite Colleges or onto highly regarded jobs. But there had always been something about the school that Sasuke did not like. Opening his eyes, he lifted his gaze to lock eyes with amber once again.

Smooth words slipped through his lips like pure liquid; his voice deep and husky.

"When do I start?" The words chimed next to one another; his tone strong. Tsunade felt her eyes widen slightly at the sound of his voice. Regaining her composure, the busty woman spoke.

"You start next week on Monday. More details will be sent through to you and your uniform has been paid for. I know the Principal and have made him aware of our intentions; not another person knows about why you're there." Tsunade took in another deep breath.

"You've been assigned this mission because you are the youngest looking in the department with the most experience; if you find out who the culprit is, keep an extremely close eye on them. Do not engage in combat – wait for reinforcements. Understood?"

Looking over the file once more, Sasuke clipped it shut. Standing up, easily another foot or so taller than Tsunade, he bowed.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>The bell rang signalling the beginning of school. Students began racing around in a frenzy attempting to get to their classes; the sound of lockers slamming open and shut resounded through the hallways. The amount of students decreased outside the hallway as another bell sounded; signalling for all students to be in their classrooms. As the area became quiet, three students made their way around into the locker area.<p>

"Man, I hate it how it's like World War III in the morning here! I can never get to my locker without breaking a rib or two." A loud obnoxious voice howled to the others. He had dark messy brown hair; on his face were red upside down triangles on each of his cheeks. He wore a dark grey hoodie; a white dog resting over the neckline.

"Kiba, shut up. Your voice is too loud in the morning. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru, a tall teenage boy spoke, his dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He was very lean for his age; his hands lazily resting in his pockets.

Grabbing their books from their lockers, they awaited their female companion.

"Oi retard! You coming?" Kiba called out, a little too loudly.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there later! And fuck you Kiba!" A feminine voice called back.

Rummaging through her locker, the female collected her books; looking into the mirror hanging in her locker, crystal cerulean eyes looked over her neck. Dark bruises marred along the outline of her throat, trailing down her collarbones. Make up covered most of the bruises to look faded; making them harder to see. Wrapping a light scarf around her neck, she shut her locker. Double checking she had all the right materials for the first two periods, Biology and English, she walked around the corner.

Being in her own little world, she didn't notice someone walking around the corner in the opposite direction. Slamming straight into a hard chest, she fell backwards; landing on her backside with a thud. Cursing out loud, the girl rubbed her buttox. Muttering something about how 'it will bruise later' the girl stood up, looking towards the person she ran into.

Onyx voids locked with crystal cerulean as they stared at each other. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the man before her. Dark raven hair was styled to frame around his face; pale porcelain skin glowing in the schools dim hallway light. Deep onyx pools bore into her, the orbs framed with thick dark eyelashes. His eyes held no emotion; and she felt herself drawn into them as she continued to look at him.

He wore the same school uniform as every other male on campus; however his gave off a 'bad boy' feel. His shirt was tucked in loosely; the top three buttons of his shirt undone and his dark green tie wrapped lazily around his neck. He wore the schools blazer with his bag thrown over his shoulder. His whole essence screamed 'cool' as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

She stood no more higher than his chest; his well defined muscles clearly visible, even through his school shirt.

Swallowing thickly as she took in the sight of him, she began opening her mouth to speak, but he beat her to the punch.

"Watch where you're going Dobe." His voice sounded so smooth it melted into her ears. Until the words registered in her mind.

All previous attraction was thrown out the window, and a vein popped on her forehead.

Swinging a punch at his face as hard as she could, she was mildly surprised when he stopped it with his palm.

Biting back, she spoke.

"The name is Naruto, you asshole."

* * *

><p><em>An hour earlier<em>

Rain pitted along the windshield as Sasuke pulled up into Konoha Academy's parking lot. The sky was dark; rain clouds staining the normally bright blue sky of Konoha. Opening his car door, Sasuke felt the cool droplets of water fall upon his porcelain skin. Closing his onyx pools, Sasuke took in the sounds around him. The light sound of early students chattering throughout the school; distinct laughs standing out here and there. A distinct honk resounded from slightly further away towards the road outside of the grounds. Rain continued to pitter along the pavement as well as fall lightly onto the young officer's face; the sound soothing to his ears. Opening his deep voids, Sasuke looked over at his new 'school'. Konoha Academy certainly was a sight to behold. The school was built atop an old church; the original building the main gathering hall for its students. Ochre coloured roofs sat atop all the buildings; burnt amber brick making their stature. Freshly painted white gutters sat beneath the old roof of the long entrance building; a large clock resting in the centre. Stained glass with symbolic imprints of Angels and other religious scenes, let light flow into each structure, multiple linings strung out across the tall sandstone bricks. Gardens nursing freshly grown roses and succulent plants, gave colour to the otherwise dull school. An administrative building clearly stood out amongst the others, big bold letters containing the school's name written out across it's plaque.

"So Sasuke, this will be your class schedule. Even though you're not actually a student, you're still expected to attend all the classes." Jiraiya, Konoha Academy's principal rattled on. Jiraiya stood tall, even compared to Sasuke; he was an extremely well built man with a broad chest. Long spiky white hair fell down to the bottom of his back, the end jagged and unevenly cut. He wasn't a particularly old man; rather he just had an excessive amount of white hair. Listening to Jiraiya brief him on the school rules and other seemingly meaningless things, Sasuke just continued nodding his head; sighing exasperatedly in his mind.

Making their way into the principal's office, Sasuke bowed respectfully to the short brown haired receptionist, who gave a small smile in return. Sitting opposite Jiraiya, Sasuke looked around the man's office, noting little details here and there. Medals and awards hung off the wall and were stashed into a glass cabinet. A particular photo frame was settled to the side of Jiraiya's dark oak wood desk; the frame seemingly out of place to other pictures. It was a picture of Jiraiya in his younger years; his hair still white, yet more wild and short. Next to him stood Tsunade, his chief commander in the police force, she didn't look a day older than in that photo. On the other side of Jiraiya stood a rather tall, sickly pale skinned man; his eyes were rimmed with what appeared to be thick purple eye liner. But what really caught Sasuke's attention were his eyes. They were a sickly yellow colour and seemed to simply stare at nothing, and there was a smile on his face; a smile that almost sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. _Almost. _

Returning his gaze back to Jiraiya he watched the man grab out files of paper and scatter them across the desk.

"Normally we would have the receptionist or someone else help you with these papers, but since I'm the only one who is aware of your situation I'll have to be the one to take care of these." Jiraiya spoke hurriedly; seeming to want Sasuke out of his office. After signing some papers here and there Sasuke was handed one last sheet to sign; Jiraiya however didn't hand it over right away, a stern look on his face.

"I hope you know, these papers have been edited in order to accommodate for your situation; you're expected not to have any form of sexual relations with other students." Sasuke almost spluttered at the suggestion that Jiraiya had just made, but instead gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. Sasuke was here for one thing and one thing only; the mission. Once it was complete he had no intentions of keeping in contact with any of the people he had met.

Lightening up a little Jiraiya stood once the last form had been signed and clapped his hands together. "Alright! I'd like to officially welcome you to Konoha Academy Sasuke Uchiha!" Holding his hand out, Jiraiya gestured for Sasuke to shake it. Standing up, Sasuke took the older man's hand and shook, bowing respectfully at the same time. Stepping outside the office and past the brown haired receptionist, Jiraiya walked down the hallway with Sasuke beside him. Handing Sasuke a map of the school, Jiraiya showed him where each of his classes were.

"I'll show you to your locker before you head to class, but there is something we need to take care of first." Stepping in front of Sasuke, Jiraiya blocked his path and reached his hands out. Sasuke on instinct grabbed Jiraiya's wrist and bent it backwards, causing the man to yell in pain. His face remained stoic, however his mind quickly registered what had just happened and quickly released his wrist. Jiraiya muttered something about 'stupid brat' and continued what it was he was planning to do.

Sasuke wasn't too sure what it was Jiraiya was doing, but all he knew was the perfect uniform he had put on this morning was now dishevelled and uneven. Continuing with his little mission, Jiraiya spoke.

"Now while I'm happy that there is finally someone wearing the uniform properly, you will stick out like a sore thumb. You need to get with the times and look like a teenager; you can definitely pass for one!" Finishing off by undoing the top three buttons of Sasuke's uniform, Jiraiya nodded his head in approval and continued down the hallway. Sasuke, still a little confused followed behind him once again. Sasuke caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the windows and noted his appearance was definitely dishevelled. And that he looked like one of those stupid rebellious teenagers. Choosing to ignore Jiraiya's 'handy work' Sasuke just looked down at his class schedule.

It appeared everyday he had homeroom first, which was always taken by the same teacher; Iruka. Continuing to read his schedule, Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Whoever signed him up for all advanced classes was an idiot. He was here to catch a criminal, not redo school.

Having made their way to the lockers Jiraiya whispered something to Sasuke and then walked away, not so much as a wave of goodbye. Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke looked down at his locker key to see the number, 471. Walking around a couple of corners Sasuke halted when he heard yelling.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there later! And fuck you Kiba!" The voice was female; her voice was light, yet also strong and wilful at the same time. Staying where he was, Sasuke could hear rummaging from a locker, and then the slamming of it shut. Sasuke wasn't too sure as to why he stood still, not making his presence known; perhaps he was a little nervous to be starting back at high school. Slightly distracted by his own thoughts, Sasuke registered a little too late the running footsteps heading towards him, and the mystery girl ran straight into him. He managed to hold his ground, while she fell over, straight onto her backside.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Sasuke took in her appearance.

Long blonde locks fell down to the small of her back, side bangs were pushed to the left side of her face, with layers coming to frame her face. Deep scars marred her face; thick whisker-like markings that took Sasuke several seconds to realize what they were.

Pink sultry lips were held in a pout as she rubbed her injured backside. She wore the girl's school uniform; a dark green checked skirt fell down to her mid thigh with heeled dress shoes covering her feet. She wore a white button up shirt with a green tie matching to his; a delicate scarf wrapped around her neck. Hearing her mutter something about 'how it will bruise later,' Sasuke watched her stand. She was very petite, however her leg muscles flexed as she stood; obvious she was very athletic. She had flawless olive skin that seemed to soak up all the light in the room. She raised her vision to lock eyes with Sasuke, and his breath hitched for the slightest of a second.

Crystal cerulean orbs glistened in the dim light that the hallway provided; long thick black lashes framing her eyes. They looked into his own pools of onyx and Sasuke found it hard to look away, as he had never seen anyone with blue eyes. She was obviously not Japanese; however, Sasuke believed she would look pretty to even another foreigner. Her eyes seemed to reflect every emotion she was feeling; including her eyeing him all over. Sasuke felt a slight amount of annoyance crawl its way into his mind as he saw the blush creep up her cheeks.

Opening his mouth Sasuke spoke.

"Watch where you're going Dobe." It seemed to take a few seconds for the words to sink in and he noticed how the blush went away, returning her skin back to its olive colour.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke noted how she had raised her fist, going to punch him. In shock, Sasuke's eyebrows shot up as well as his palm to block her attack. He certainly hadn't been expecting that reaction. He noticed a faint look of surprise cross her features, before they went to a hard glare, directed to him.

"The name is Naruto, you asshole."

Standing in slight awe of what had just happened Sasuke just stared at the blue eyed girl. Her punch had little impact on his palm; however, had it managed to connect to his face it could have broken his jaw or cheekbone. This little girl was much stronger than she looked. Registering in his mind that her name was Naruto, Sasuke released her palm, gently pushing it away from himself.

"So, you're Naruto." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. An Autumn breeze rustled the wet leaves outside the windows as the two looked at each other.

Naruto, seemingly taken aback by his statement, gave a quizzical look, obviously confused by what had just transpired in the last ten seconds. Opening her sultry lips she spoke.

"Well yeah. I just said that." Her voice seemed made the sentence sound more like a question than a statement and she found herself feeling awkward around this new student. Dusting her skirt off, Naruto straightened her uniform and collected her books from the ground; they had managed to scatter away from her after she had fallen onto her backside, which she noted was still lightly sore. Turning back around to the new students, she looked him over once more. His stoic pools of black still held no emotion, which put her on edge a little, but she saw a spark of something unreadable cross through his eyes. His tall, lean, masculine figure made her feel small and weak. Eyeing him once more up and down, she walked away, not so much as an acknowledgement for a goodbye.

Watching after her as she trotted down the hallway Sasuke noted she had a slight limp, making her look awkward as she continued to speed walk away from him. Once she turned down a corner, Sasuke looked away, however he noticed something on the floor. A sleek white Samsung Galaxy lay abandoned next to where Naruto had fallen earlier. Bending down, Sasuke picked it up, jumping slightly when it vibrated in his hand. Ignoring the vibration, Sasuke placed it into his pocket, deciding he'd simply hand it into the office later. Making his way over to his locker, Sasuke dumped the contents of his bag into it and grabbed his things for his first two periods; Biology and Math. Making his way down the hallway, Sasuke looked at his schedule for where his homeroom class was.

Sighing in annoyance, he looked to the map for directions. Memorising where all his classes were for the day, he endeavoured towards his new homeroom class. He felt nostalgic being back here. It was weird, because after you graduate you know you never have to come here again, and here he is, back at school. Albeit under completely different circumstances.

Pulling out his shiny Iphone, Sasuke opened up a private file. Typing in a password, Sasuke opened the file. There was a list of all people who could possibly be related to the case. Names of teachers and some students popped up, including the grounds keeper. Sasuke had a lot of people to investigate, while having to somehow manage to keep undercover. Memorising the names, Sasuke placed the phone back into his blazer.

Making his way to his new homeroom door, Sasuke tapped lightly on the wooden frame, the windows rattling against the cheap timber. A muffled 'come in' travelled into Sasuke's hearing and he slowly opened the door, keeping his face passive. Sliding the door shut behind him, Sasuke gave a respectful bow towards his teacher, whom he'd assumed was 'Iruka.' A large scar covered his face, spreading across his nose. He had dark olive skin, much darker than Naruto's; his dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. The man was only young; late twenty's too early thirty's would be Sasuke's guess. He was very quiet, and seemed almost shy, which Sasuke noted as something very unusual.

"Oh you must be the new student, Sasuke. Welcome to Konoha Academy, I'm Iruka." He spoke quietly, seeming to want only Sasuke to hear him. Sasuke gave a nod in acknowledgement, while carefully observing Iruka's behaviour. He couldn't tell if this man was nervous because he was hiding something, or if he was just nervous. After being instructed to sit up the back, Sasuke made his way towards the end of the classroom.

Sitting between two people, the person to his right gave him a toothy grin. His hair was dishevelled and he smelled like wet dog. Sasuke found himself gagging lightly on the smell, but continued holding his indifferent gaze.

"Yo the name's Kiba! Nice to meet you!" His voice was rough and hoarse, Sasuke didn't like the way he spoke either. He found himself disliking this boy more and more, before he remembered something. Kiba Inuzuka; his name was on the file. He was eighteen years old and had been held back another year. He was known for his rude behaviour and to be violent when annoyed. He was marked on the list because he had made contact with all the girls only an hour before they had been murdered.

Turning to look at him, Sasuke managed to ground out.

"Nice to meet you as well. The name is Sasuke." Attempting to sound friendly, Sasuke found himself trying not to gag at the smell of Kiba. Nodding lightly Kiba turned his attention back to his book, which simply consisted of little doodles here and there.

Turning towards the front of the class, Iruka marked the roll for homeroom. Sasuke took note that there were twenty seven students in his class room. And three of them were on the list.

Hearing his name called out, Sasuke replied with a half-hearted 'here'.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka called. In mild surprise, Sasuke looked around the classroom, but he definitely couldn't see her in here.

Calling the name once more in irritation Iruka sighed in annoyance.

"Kiba, wake her up." Saluting Iruka in acknowledgement, Sasuke watched as Kiba got out of his seat and walked to the one beside him. There Naruto was, sleeping with her face settled into her arms, never the wiser. The even movements of rising and falling of her chest indicated that she really was sleeping, seemingly defenceless.

A mischievous grin formed on his face as he brought his hands to either side of Naruto's waist with his fingers pointed, about to poke her in the sides. But before Kiba could so much as react, Naruto had grabbed his wrists and slammed him into the wall behind him. It appeared she hadn't been asleep.

Leaning forward, Naruto uttered in a threatening whisper that only she Kiba and Sasuke could hear; "Let's see you try that again dogbreath." Releasing him, Kiba whispered about crazy bitches while Naruto walked back to her seat. Muttering a 'here', she plopped back down in her chair. Glancing over at Sasuke let out a 'che' sound in annoyance.

"What's wrong Teme, want me to hit you again?" She whispered, her patience obviously thin from Kiba having disturbed her from her rest.

Confused by her statement Sasuke scoffed lightly.

"If I remember right, you didn't even manage to hit me." He wasn't even trying to pick a fight; he was merely stating a fact.

Seeing a tick mark appear on her forehead, Sasuke knew he made the wrong choice retorting back. But somehow, he found himself not caring.

The bell signalling the end of homeroom rang, and Naruto shot up from her seat. Slamming her fist down onto his table. Naruto brought her face to his, so they were mere inches from one another.

A layer of blonde hair that was tucked behind her ear fell out to frame her face. Smiling, Naruto whispered; "It's on."

Feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity, Sasuke stood. Naruto held that same smile, that promised pain, and Sasuke found himself staring. Smirking back, Sasuke placed a hand on the desk, leaning on it casually; unsure what else to do. The entire class was watching their little discussion and Sasuke felt worried about what he would do if she decided to try and fight him in front of everybody. He could definitely take her on, there was no question. He wasn't the best fighter at Konoha police force for nothing; but he certainly couldn't harm her.

Deciding to simply walk away, Sasuke grabbed his bag and left, without so much as a word; which seemed to really tick Naruto off.

"TEME!" Echoed through the hallway and Sasuke felt himself chuckle, but he managed to catch himself, and that same stone expression crossed his face.

Remembering Jiraiya's words, Sasuke walked towards his next class.

"_Watch out for Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

><p><strong>Updated first chapter! This story is having an update and I'm gonna continue writing it! Let me know what you all think! P.S. Reviews make me keep writing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover at Konoha Academy to gain intel on murders that have occurred within the past year. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Falling in love with a loud obnoxious blonde doesn't help either. Especially not when she's caught in the middle of it all. Abuse, Drug use, Rape. AU. SasuFemNaru.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do however own this story and you may not proceed to copy any of the ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>How can I go forward when I don't know which way I'm facing?<em>

* * *

><p>Making his way down the hallway, Sasuke noted how most of the students gave him long stares. Wind whistled through the hallway, with the gust lightly tousling his raven locks. The leaves outside rustled while some fell; littering the ground outside. The majority of the female population in the school seemed to stop everything they were doing and just stare in awe as the Uchiha continued down the hallway, his strides long and fast paced. Sasuke felt his patience wearing thin as he took in the settings around himself; feeling slight déjà vu as he was reminded of his sophomore year. Making his way over to the labs where his first class, Biology, was set, Sasuke wasn't expecting for his pacing to be interrupted by a prudish bubblegum haired girl.<p>

"Hey there, I'm Sakura." She spoke, her voice light and impish. She held a sweet smile, her emerald green eyes glistening in admiration as she got a closer look at the Uchiha. She held both her hands entwined behind her back with her legs crossed over one another leaning towards him. Sasuke noted how short her skirt was and how the buttons on her shirt were undone so you could see her cleavage. Looking directly into her eyes, Sasuke gave back the best smile he could muster.

"It's nice to meet you" he replied, his tone slightly impatient. Upon him smiling, Sakura went beet red, steam ready to come out her ears. Sasuke let out a silent breath as he continued to walk past her, ignoring her shouts for him to come back.

As he made his way to just outside the lab door, the young Uchiha felt a hard vibration reverberate through his pants. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he looked down at the sleek white phone. The caller ID came up as "O" and nothing else. Memorizing the number as it showed up, Sasuke let the phone ring out, watching as the screen faded to black.

Placing the phone back into his pocket, Sasuke silently took note to make sure he handed the phone in before his next class.

Opening the classroom door, Sasuke was mildly surprised to see that he was the first student to arrive at the classroom; the teacher sitting silently at his desk with his arms folded. Looking the man over, Sasuke immediately recognised the man; he was the other person from the picture in Jiraiya's office.

Pale yellow eyes stared back at Sasuke as he slid the door behind him shut; the tips of his fingers lingering against the wooden frame. The man was a sickly grey colour; his skin taut, with dark purple lines marring his eyes. He was skinny; his cheeks sunk in slightly, giving the appearance of well defined cheekbones. A small smile crept its way onto his lips, causing them to stretch into a thin line.

"Well, there is a face I certainly do not recognise." His voice was chilling, sadistic even. Each syllable seemed to cut through any other sound that the room held within its walls. Pale eyes pierced through Sasuke; the yellow orbs looking him up and down. Sasuke felt a slight tick of annoyance itch at him; this man was trying to intimidate Sasuke. The Uchiha did not look away from those eyes, instead he stared back, his gaze just as strong. Deep onyx pools blinked calmly, "I'm Sasuke. It's my first day here." He bowed lightly towards his new 'sensei', those ever seeing yellow orbs never once looking away. The picture in Jiraiya's office did this man no justice; he was on a whole other level of creepy looking. His long black hair fell slick and straight down to the small of his back. He was a tall man, standing an inch or so above Sasuke's height.

Standing straight once again, Sasuke turned, making his way to a seat. Behind Sasuke's back, the older man spoke. "Welcome then, Sasuke. I'm Orochimaru. Always a pleasure to have you here." Sasuke felt his guard tense ever so slightly; but he immediately relaxed. The letter 'O' from the caller ID popped into Sasuke's mind, but he quickly disregarded the thought. Grabbing out his Iphone, Sasuke opened up the file once more. Scrolling through, Sasuke's initial thoughts were right; this man was not on the list of people to look out for. Mildly surprised, he placed the phone back.

Students flowed through the door one after the other, all giving him second looks before they made their way to the empty seats. Just as the final bell rang for class to start, a large bang resounded through the classroom, causing every student to look towards the door. At the doorway stood a familiar face; Naruto. Her uniform was slightly dishevelled and she was huffing; her chest moving in heavy motions. Her hair was now pulled back into a long ponytail, which was tied low against her neck. Small bits of hair fell out from the hair tie, falling down to frame around her face. She had a slight red tinge to her cheeks with her eyes glistening.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei." Her voice seemed off compared to how she was talking before, almost guarded. She was much more polite as well as she stared directly into her teachers eyes.

"That's fine Naruto, please stay after class." His response was curt and uncaring, almost like he didn't want to have the conversation. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, and if you weren't looking at her carefully you would not have known, but Sasuke caught it. She nodded her head, almost apprehensively, and made her way to the only free seat in the classroom, which was four seats in front of Sasuke. She looked at him just as she was about to sit down, but she immediately looked away, not even acknowledging his presence with an insult.

* * *

><p>The bell signalled for the end of class and all the students made their way out of the classroom, except for Naruto, who sat there, not even having shut her book yet. Sasuke turned his gaze in her direction as he made his way to the door; but she was looking down at her notebook that she didn't write in once throughout the whole class.<p>

"Is everything alright Sasuke?" Orochimaru chimed, standing uncomfortably close to him. Sasuke felt his skin almost crawl at the close proximity to the man; instead of acknowledging the question he simply turned and walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

Staring at the door for a few moments, Sasuke heard the small click of a lock. Raising his eyebrow, he went to move the handle; when a voice spoke to him.

"Hey you're new here aren't you." Lowering his hand from the knob, Sasuke looked over to the interrupting figure. The man stood tall almost as tall as Sasuke. His hair was a dusty grey/silver colour and was held in a high ponytail. Thick rimmed glasses covered his eyes; an almost piercing look as he stared at Sasuke. Unshaken by the stare, Sasuke gave him a once over. Kabuto Yakushi; he was on the list. He was a twenty-seven-year-old biology teacher at Konoha Academy and only started working there about three years ago.

"That's correct." Sasuke said nonchalantly; his tone indifferent. The older man scratched his head, an awkward chuckle escaping his lips.

"Sorry I could have introduced myself better. I just hadn't seen you around before. I'm one of your teachers. Kabuto." Holding his hand out, Sasuke eyed it for a moment before resting his gaze on the gentleman. Taking his hand in his own, Sasuke gave a firm shake. "Sasuke."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Sasuke turned around, walking back down the empty hallway; rejecting room for more conversation.

Pushing his glasses up, Kabuto smirked, a glint in his eyes. "Itachi's brother hey? Curious."

* * *

><p>Walking into his office, Sasuke ignored the calls and wolf whistles his fellow officers threw him. The dim light of the station flickered as the wind continued to howl outside; a storm brewing in the skies. Pulling out his leather black office chair, the young Uchiha watched as his computer came to life. Typing in his password, Sasuke heard a knock resound on his door. Muttering an annoyed 'come in', he was surprised to see his commanding officer, Tsunade stride in through his door. Standing up, Sasuke bowed in respect to his senior, apologising for his greeting. Waving him back down, Tsunade spoke.<p>

"So tell me gaki, how was your first day on the job?" Her voice was non-caring; almost passive. A disinterested look held on her seemingly young features.

"It was enlightening." Was Sasuke's simple response, his voice holding the same tone as her own. Turning his attention back to his computer, Sasuke opened up his search feature. Typing in the name, his computer came up with his result. Reading through the results, Sasuke continued to listen to Tsunade's babble.

"Well, we have another case on our hands that I'd like you to take a look at. It could be related; might not be." Gazing his eyes away from his computer screen, Sasuke picked up the file she was holding in her hands. Placing his elbow on his desk and chin in his hand, Sasuke opened the notes. What greeted him was not something he particularly expected or wanted to see; but nevertheless, he was greeted with. On the first page was paper clipped photos of three victims; each more gruesome than the last. Lifting up the pictures, Sasuke read the notes underneath. Two were high school students from different academy's, while the last was a well known drug dealer to the Konoha Police Force. It appeared to be a drug deal gone south; but could be something more. No narcotics were found on any of the body's; however several needle marks on each of the victims arms supported the notation of regular drug use.

Flipping over another page, Sasuke read something that peaked his interest.

**'UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE IN BLOOD.' **

Looking back to Tsunade, he waited for her insight. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Tapping on the side of the box, she lowered it into her lap.

"They aren't sure what it is. It could be something similar to ICE. We are waiting on the results from the brain dissection for more answers. But nothing seems to be shedding much light on the whole situation." Lighting up her early death, she took a deep breath in, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Nodding his head slightly, Sasuke continued to read.

Nothing seemed to link to the current case he was working, so he wasn't too sure as to why he was being shown this case. The only similarity was the fact that the students were around the same age as the girls whom had been murdered over the last twelve month; they weren't even from the same neighbourhood or side of town as the other victims.

A little light bulb seemed to flick on in Sasuke's mind as he reached into his desk to grab out his current case file. Opening the folder, he flicked to a particular victim: Tayuya.

She was found to have had traces of DMT and PCP in her blood. No other drugs appeared on the toxicology screening.

Flicking to the next file, more lights turned on.

One of the victims was found to have an enlarged left heart; swollen from the stress of high blood pressure.

The next had narrowed arteries and severely low white blood count.

And another had ruptured arteries and clots within her brain; indicating possible strokes.

Placing the files back onto the desk, Sasuke leaned back on his luxurious leather seat, folding his arms across his chest.

"Prolonged drug use in all the victims eh?" Closing his eyes, Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. Every single one of them showed signs and affects of regular drug use. While they may not have died with it in their system, all signs point to drug abuse. So not only did they have a serial killer and necrophiliac, they had a possible drug dealer as well? This case just seemed to pile on top of itself.

Opening back up his computer screen, Sasuke clicked back on Orochimaru's file.

Peeking over his shoulder, Tsunade let out a small sigh.

"If you're looking for something on him, it'll never show." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "That guy is as clean as a whistle. Creepy, yeah, but he's never had so much as a speeding ticket." Tsunade took a deep breath in, closing her eyes in serenity.

"Besides, I know him personally. He has nothing to do with this case. I stake my job on that." Frowning at her statement, Sasuke looked away from her and back to his screen. Chuckling to herself, she continued.

"He's a trustworthy man, Sasuke. He looks after my granddaughter as well." Mild surprise crossed Sasuke's features; he never knew she even so much as had a child. The question must have been written on Sasuke's face because the older lady continued.

"Grandchild of sorts. Long story." Her amber eyes saddened slightly as she finished her sentence. Tucking her pale blonde hair behind her ear, she dragged on her cigarette once again.

Focusing his eyes back on the computer screen, Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy about how easily Tsunade seemed to trust this man. Something just, _irked _him.

Not much was given on his file, apart from his age and formal education. However, it unsettled him as to why someone with a PHD in Macromolecular Biochemistry and Biophysics from MIT would choose to be nothing more than a simple science teacher. Specifically teaching in a lower socioeconomic region. Something just didn't add up.

Seemingly irritated at Sasuke's lack of belief for her advice, Tsunade walked out of the office in a huff; the smell of smoke still lingering in Sasuke's seamless office.

Coughing lightly and crinkling his nose, Sasuke ignored the rude aftermath his senior left.

Clearing the search filter, Sasuke typed in the next name on his list: Naruto Uzumaki. Upon clicking enter however, his screen was interrupted with a message notification; from Tsunade.

Mildly surprised as to how quickly she managed to send whatever the message was, Sasuke clicked open.

_From: Tsunade_

_We have created a 'fake' social media account for you. This is in order to make links with other students and/or teachers who may be involved. We have edited and encrypted the IP address in order for anyone you may know in person to be deterred from finding you. Use with caution._

Rubbing his eyes lightly Sasuke exited the message. He couldn't particularly be bothered to have a look at this point in time. Looking over at the clock, it read 7:23PM. He'd truly had a long day. And it'd be the exact same for tomorrow. Deciding it was time to go home for the night, Sasuke nearly forgot about his search. Leaving it for the night, he pressed close; intent on reading all about this troublemaker some other time.

Picking his black leather jacket off the desk, Sasuke continued outside the police station. Waving goodbye to his colleagues, Sasuke was hit with the brisk, cool autumn breeze as he walked through the automatic doors. The air sat thick and chilly around his form as storm clouds continued to brew in the dreary night sky. Wind lightly howled through the sky; tree leaves falling around Sasuke as he continued to walk slowly along the pathway.

Looking up, Sasuke found himself a small, dull shining star, lonesome in the dark night. Stopping in his path, Sasuke continued to stare at the beaming little star of light. Thick clouds slowly creeped their way across the little ray, and Sasuke looked back to his path.

_Yelp. _

Mildly startled, Sasuke turned around.

_Yelp Yelp!_

Greeting him was a bright fluffy, white dog.

Sasuke _hated _dogs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS?! Whaaaaa. I've actually been working on editing this one for the last few months. I know it's been soooooo long. But I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be updating this super fast or anything. But reviews keep me motivated!**

**Lots of love**

**IchigoKisses xx**


End file.
